


Cracked, but not broken

by Kana_Casanova



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Needs A Hug, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Slavery, Torture, and he'll get one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Casanova/pseuds/Kana_Casanova
Summary: “I heard you’re a fighter,” He cooed, voice cold and unflinching, “Then fight.”Will add in more tags as the story progresses.Slave/Caged AU. GEN. No pairings. Unabridged summary inside!(ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY EXAMS)
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Don’t worry! I haven’t abandoned my other fics, I just had this story and I had to type it out. Funny how easily your brain keeps jumping around from one idea to another. As you might have already guessed, this will be another long fic. Yayyy! I will try to keep Luffy as minimally OOC as possible, If you have any questions, ask away! I don’t bite.
> 
> So, Technically Luffy is not a slave slave. Actually, It’s kinda hard to explain. More like a colosseum fighter? This takes place after Ace leaves, so Luffy is about 14-15 years old. It will precede canon. Also, there might be minor spoilers. Like the whole Luffy flashback? Yeah, that’s done. If you’re all caught up till that, you’re golden.
> 
> WARNING : Guys, your mental health is really important! This story will contain panic attacks, mentions of violence and nightmares. I will put a warning before and after each scene so you can skip it if you’d like. Again I reiterate, please don’t take your mental health for granted. If you think I should mention more warnings, pm me and I will add it in!

**Nightmare warning**

_Black. It was dark all around. The young boy knew it was definitely not normal. The inky muck seemed to seep into his very clothes, staining it, discolouring it. But that’s okay. He could see Light there, a few paces forward. Light was good, Luffy knew. His brothers told him to never go towards the light, but he couldn’t go the opposite way, so he firmed his resolve and went forward. He brought up his wiry arms and rubbed away the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him. This was stupid! Why would a dream be boring?_

_The first thing Luffy registers is the smell. And suddenly, Luffy was back in the trash heap, trapped amongst the raging inferno. Only this time, Ace was not there with him. He spins around, desperately trying to ignore the horrible wailing of people being burnt alive. A familiar silhouette engulfs his own, and the rubber user turns around to face his other brother._

_The grin bubbling up on his face is squashed instantly when he catches sight of Sabo. Red, bruised flesh seemed to peel off his very skin as he stumbles to stand before the younger boy. His once Royal blue suit was darkened with soot and held together as tatters around his burnt skin. There was something not human in his older brother’s snarl. Frightened, he stands his ground and ignores the shivering that ran rampant throughout his body. This was ridiculous! This was Sabo! His older brother! He wouldn’t hurt him!_

_“You must feel so good, huh,” Sabo spits, his words twisted and dipped in venom, “Luffy?”_

_Luffy’s throat had a lump which seemed impossible to swallow. “Sabo? W-what-_

_“I sacrificed myself for you! My dreams, MY FUTURE, MY FREEDOM!” He screams, spittle flying into Luffy’s face as it rose in volume._

_Luffy whimpers and tries to back away, but a hand shoots forward to clutch at his shoulder._

_“But,” He whispers, sounding so much like Sabo but at the same time not, it physically ached, “You never did come back for me, did you? Both you and Ace, You both thought yourself better than me, didn’t you?”_

_“N-NO!” Luffy yells, cursing himself for the stutter, “Sabo, Sabo, we tried, I swear we did! Sorry! I’M SORRY!_

_Sabo releases him and stands back. The fire cast an eerie shadow on his tilted head and for the first time, Luffy was terrified.._

_“It’s your fault I died.”_

_And Luffy falls on his knees and sobbs._

_“I’m sorryI’msorryI’msorryforgiveme…._

**Nightmare end**

* * *

Luffy shoots up and grasped his shirt as heaving, strangled gasps escape his trembling lips. It was rare, fortunately, but it did happen. It really did not help that today was the day that Sabo was taken from them. Because that’s what happened, his older brother was taken from him as he was forced to choose between his freedom and his brothers.

His choice was obvious.

The blankets covering his shivering body were ripped by clawing fingers. Luffy tries to ground himself by pushing his clenched fists away from the shredded cloth and forcibly relaxing his body. Panicking would do no one any good. The last thing he needed was someone from the bandits to notice the commotion and enter his room. He was comfortable with Dadan and her motley group, but only to an extent. He would not show any weakness to them.

Usually, after such an episode, Luffy would seek out the small grove where they had planted Sabo’s cross. It wasn’t much, just a simple contraption of sticks, but it was theirs and it calmed Luffy like many few could. Today, however, he notices a faint light glowing from the crack on his door, which was odd. As far as he could see, it was still dark out. You simply do not keep the lights on in the Dadan country. It was an unspoken rule.

The boy wipes away the wet tracks lining his cheeks and stands up to go investigate. Before he could reach the door, it slams open, causing Luffy to jump with surprise. An imposing figure walks in and by instinct, the boy brings up his hands in a defensive posture. The figure groggily searches for a light switch and Luffy tries to blink out the black spots from his eyes with the sudden onslaught of brightness.

Wordlessly, Dadan trudges into the room with a ransack slung over her shoulder. Like a physical tornado, she cleans up the drawers and places all of the boy’s stuff in the bag. Now, Luffy could not believe that Dadan would kick him out in the dead of the night. He opens his mouth to ask, but shut it again when the older woman raises a palm. Luffy was not one to obey, but he had never seen Dadan look so serious.

Finishing her raid, Dadan pushes the bag towards Luffy. “Listen brat, this has a change of clothes, medicine, some food, money and bandages. Do not lose it. Hide your hat in this bag,” she fishes around and brings up a black cloak and places it on his shoulders, “Never remove this. Ever.

Now hopelessly confused, Luffy scrunches up his face when he registered that he had to hide his hat. _What is happening?_ “Dadan, what-

Completely ignoring the boy, the bandit continues. “Do not try to contact anyone. Not me, and especially not your grandfather. Not Ace, not unless you completely trust the person sending the message.”

“DADAN!?”

Dadan starts and glares at Luffy. “What?!”

Luffy pouts as best he could while balancing the items. “Why am I getting kicked out? What’s happening?”

Dadan exhales, and suddenly, she looked old and weary. “I am not kicking you out. You have to run away,” she covered Luffy’s mouth when he tried to speak again, “Listen! They know who your old man is. You don’t need to know the name but know this, he is a very dangerous man. They will stop at nothing to kill you! Hell, even death will be welcome if they get their hands on you!”

Luffy stays silent as he runs over those his words in his head. He didn’t really care about his dad, but if he was really dangerous….

“What about you guys? And Foosha? Makino and the Mayor and-

The older woman snaps as fury overcomes her features. She reaches out and plucks Luffy up by the scruff of his shirt.

“Now you listen here,” She warns coldly, “Don’t underestimate us! We can take care of ourselves! Did you hear me?! They will stop at nothing. They will find you and torture you till your throat bleeds! Not even your gramps can save you!”

To Luffy immense bewilderment, Tears start flowing from the bandit’s eyes. The pain spawned out of grief is clear on her face.

“I-I can’t lose another one my brats. Not again!” She sets the boy down and nudges him towards the door. “Run. Don’t get caught, Luffy.”

And so with growing dread, Luffy’s sandals slap on the moist undergrowth as the darkness of the night swallows him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember. This fic contains instances of panic attacks, nightmares and mentions of violence. If you’re not comfortable with them, prioritize your mental health. Again, I will add warnings before and after each scene so you can skip it. If I missed any of the warnings, pm me and I’ll add it in.

Honestly, Luffy did mean to go straight to the docks. Really, he did. But, he was sure a small detour couldn’t hurt. Right? He had to say bye to Sabo. If he just leaves without saying anything, his older brother would worry. (nope, this had absolutely nothing to do with the recent nightmare, no.)

The gravel crunches under his sandals as he tries his best to seek out the least noisy path out there. There were none, basically. Even the sound of him exhaling could hail the beasts of the jungle. So, Luffy, with the usual devil-may-care demeanour, marches right onto the path connecting the clearing. He grew up in these woods, there’s no way he would lose his way.

The journey is eventful, to say the least. To his displeasure, Dadan meant it when she said “some food”. Really, that woman should know better. The food was already long gone, settling warmly in his stomach. In a corner of his mind, Luffy knows that maybe he should take it easy with his food, but as quickly as that thought came, it got buried under the avalanche of “It’ll work out, somehow’s”

So, Luffy took out the critters and animals coming his way with ease and plops it into his sack, snacking on a few along the way. Finally, The clearing becomes visible as the light from the moon casts a soft glow on it. This grove was chosen because of it’s tied history to them. A stump is a few paces to his left and directly in front of him is the crudely built cross.

_ Did you know? If you share a drink, you can become brothers! _

_ Really?! _

_ We might not be on the same ship when we become pirates, but this will bind us together as brothers! No matter who we are or what we do, no one can break this bond. _

Luffy lowers himself on the grass and drops his sack beside him. It is completely silent, only the faint whistling of the wind caresses the boy’s cheeks. No animal approaches him, even while his guard is down. It is strange, but the creatures avoid this place like a plague. Sabo was the smartest of the three. He said it was because of a mystery plant surrounding the clearing. Luffy didn’t understand, but Sabo said so, so it must be true!

“I’m leaving, Sabo,” Luffy says, fidgeting with the worn straw hat between his fingers. “I didn’t understand what Dadan said, but I have to leave before I turn seventeen. I…..Sabo, you’re not mad, right? I promise, I’m training and becoming stronger every day! I punched that big rock; y’know the one, right? Behind the creek. And I could break it!”

Luffy lowers his head and pulls the hood firmly over his head. “So, don’t worry about me, ‘kay?” He whispers, “I’ll become the Pirate King!”

* * *

The peaceful slumber of the Foosha village was disturbed when a frantic neighbour banged on the weary barmaid’s door. Makino pushes herself to stand on her aching feet and hurriedly moves to open her door before it breaks. Toto, the grandmother of four who lives across the street along with the Mayor spill into her tiny but cosy home. Noting the haggard expression on their faces, Makino tugs them both towards her chairs and pushes a cup a tea into their hands. After taking a sip, Toto talks first,

“It’s terrible, dear,” she exclaims, voice tight with sorrow and pain, “The kind Mayor here told me. Garp has been imprisoned. They’re coming for Luffy!”

Makino almost drops her own cup with horror. Wasn’t Garp-san a marine? Luffy and Ace have always been like sons to her. That sweet boy wouldn’t do anything to warrant being jailed. And he is just a child! 

Toto places her cup back and places a gentle palm on her cheek. “You’re all white, dear!”

The Mayor shakes his head grimly. “I don’t know the whole story. Garp could only tell me as much before he got taken away. I don’t think so, but there is a low possibility of tracing it back here. The bandit will send Luffy away, he will be out by tomorrow. We just have to point the other way when they do arrive.”

“But why Luffy?” Makino cries, “He’s just a boy!”

“Garp said that he has an outrageous father. The Government would stoop to any level to get the boy.”

The old woman makes a noise of indignation. “How ridiculous?! A child is not bound by his parents. Luffy has done absolutely nothing wrong!”

* * *

Luffy stands by the docks, the cool waves lapping his feet. The rise and ebb drain him a little, but he still stands stubbornly by the water. It’s a full moon tonight. He should be sleeping now and wake up, content in the morning. He has planned to scour the jungle for that delicious mushroom he had found earlier, even if it did make him a bit woozy. But now, he literally had one foot in the opposite direction as he searched the place for a boat he could borrow. 

Then maybe, if his luck was good, he could travel to the nearby island and do…...what? Luffy shrugs and skips down the bank, letting events play out as they would. No sense worrying about it now. 

The sound of a crack causes him to tense up. When all becomes still and the noise does not resume, Luffy straightens and walks by the Ocean’s stretch. He waves his handy walking stick around as he glances around the docks. He does not want to steal someone’s boat without asking, but he knew he would get into trouble if he snuck back into the village to ask someone.

So, Luffy lowers his sack into Old Man Higoro’s boat. He knew the grumpy old man had three other boats so technically it wasn’t that big of a loss, he was sure! The old man wouldn’t mind. Even though Luffy bugged him a lot, gramps always gave him a few cuts of meat whenever he raced by his place. 

The boat rocks slightly with the added weight as he jumps on the tiny rowboat. Securing his pack, Luffy turns around to slip the knot off, when millions of flashes of light point at him simultaneously. By instinct, he raises his arm to block the light and squint past the brightness to see shadows approaching from all sides.

“Monkey D. Luffy, Get out of the boat and surrender.” A voice orders.

A grimace travels up his face as he sticks out his tongue. Are these people idiots or something? Why the hell would he do that? Luffy nods and comes to a decision. Leaving his ransack behind; it would only slow him down, he winds up his arms and throws it up over the cliff, hoping to catch a tree branch. With a pleased grin, Luffy shoots up and over the crowd surrounding him. As wind slams on his face, he manages to catch a glimpse on the crest etched on their vests.

‘Marines’

* * *

There is uproar in the village. Loud alarms blared throughout the place as Marine sigils materialize out of nowhere. Panic and fear are rampant as all the people are huddled together in the town square. Struggling men are carted over like wild animals as babes are clutched close to their mother’s chests. Makino casts a worried gaze over the crowd, in hopes of not seeing Luffy with them. With a relieved sigh, she sits back down and waits. This village would not sell out Luffy. He was everyone’s kid as much as their own.

There’s an ever-present cacophony of noise surrounding their tiny group. Complaints, wails, cries and questions fill the air, but the marines surrounding them are stone-faced and silent, which frightens Makino more. The men just stand still, pushing any ambitious villager back into the huddle with a staff. They seemed to be waiting for something, probably the arrival of their superior.

A commotion pulls her attention as Makino draws up on her knees to look over the swarm of people. Her heartbeat quickens as a tall, buff man wearing a cape pulls along a thin, wiry figure by his elbow. Finally, the small group reaches and stands a few paces away from her. She can hear the collective gasp of shock around her as they stare at the familiar boy.

Mottled black and blue bruises (but shouldn’t that be impossible?) covers his body with cuts and scrapes littered across. Blood drips sluggishly from his wounds as he favours his left leg while standing. The boy seems totally drained and yet he claws viscously at his captor, screaming for the stupid guy to let go, already! Wordlessly, the bigger man slugs the boy over to group, eliciting a small cry of pain from him.

Makino slaps a palm on her mouth as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

_ “Luffy!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and questions are always welcome. I’ll try my best to answer all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember. This fic contains instances of panic attacks, nightmares and mentions of violence. If you’re not comfortable with them, prioritize your mental health. Again, I will add warnings before and after each scene so you can skip it. If I missed any of the warnings, pm me and I’ll add it in.

Luffy cackles like a hyena while swinging through the trees. Branches and twigs brush past his face as he whips around the jungle, letting his feet guide him to his destination. Calls for his surrender reaches his ears and he mentally scoffs. Morons, the lot of them. 

Little did he know, that he was falling right into their clutches.

The dust shifts under his feet as he lands on the ground with his legs splayed apart. Luffy holds the hat in his hand and looks around casually, realizing that he hadn’t heard any sounds for quite some while now. With a careless wave of his head, he ambles over the uneven terrain, lamenting the loss of his sack with its mouth-watering meat. No wonder he doesn’t like marines.

Quicker than his eyes could follow, a large net envelopes his figure, rendering him immobile. It’s rather strange too, since the devil fruit user feels drained and weak. Whenever the heavy net hits a part of his body, it felt as if he was dunked head-first in the Ocean. An even larger man with excessive facial hair saunters up to him, surrounded by smaller men wearing white vests. Luffy immediately dislikes him, for the expression on his face seemed a little too elated and a little too hungry for his own good.

“Monkey D. Luffy,” He stated, enunciating each syllable to almost make it sound like an insult, “Who would have guessed that filth like you would’ve been hidden away in this…….quaint little town.”

“Shut up,” Luffy snaps, already losing interest, “Bear hair!”

The man twitches, and Luffy can see the beginning of a raised vein on his forehead. The neutral expression on the larger man’s face crumbles to give way to fury, and he leans down to lift the flailing boy by his spiky hair.

“I am Marine Captain Ryouhei! Better remember that,  _ boy _ .” he snarls, low and animalistic, and buries a knuckled fist in the teen’s gut. 

Luffy grunts with pain before he realises that a punch had hurt him.

Almost as if reading his mind, The Marine captain brings up his fist and thrusts a chin towards the hefty brass knuckles. “Seastone. A real handy beauty when we need to deal with….trash.”

A flurry of punches robs the breath out of Luffy’s mouth, making him unable to speak. He clenches his jaw and tries to ride out the utter  _ agony,  _ but a particularly harsh blow to his forehead makes him see white as a hot pulse of pain slams into his head. When he comes too, the net no longer envelopes him, though the drain has yet to have dissipated. He vaguely notices that he is now up-right, with his bare feet dragging to the dirt, the sharp rocks tearing at the tender flesh. A pressure surrounds his upper arm, large like Grandpa’s palm yet lacking the roughness and warmth usually with it. 

None of anything makes sense to the poor boy, as he desperately tried to regain his footing and gain some semblance of control yet the movement never ceases and Luffy is forced to stumble along. Finally, the surroundings turn familiar and he stands before the huddled crowd of the villagers. He catches Makino’s eye once, but he quickly loses track as he fights against the firm grip which restrained him. Suddenly, he is sailing through the sky and the hard ground makes all of his wounds to cry with pain.

* * *

The front row is quick to catch him and safely set him down on the ground. Luffy involuntarily relaxes when he sees familiar faces surrounding him. 

With rage etched in their faces, The crowd moves as one and surrounds the young boy, as if shielding him from the white-vested men. 

“How dare you?!”

“He’s just a boy!”

“Is this what-

The Marine captain raises his hand forcefully to silence them and only a few heated mutters precede the drawn-out silence.

“Do you realise,” he starts, with a commanding tone, “what you have done? You have willingly harboured a wanted criminal’s son!”

“Luffy has nothing to do with that!”

The captain scowls at the interruption. “Nonetheless, that child does not deserve to live.” Ryohei smirks and spreads his arms, “I am but a marine, I won’t take an innocent life. I will be  _ gracious _ and allow you all to live if you hand over the boy.”

“Screw you! You hypocrite!!”

“Get out of Fuusha!”

“So the negotiation has failed,” Ryohei states with mock disappointment, “I thought you would be smarter than that.”

“MEN! Get me the devil spawn!”

Still reeling from the sudden change of perspective, Luffy holds his aching head and tries to get up but falls back on his knees. He can only see past the legs of the people surrounding him, just enough to make out the grisly Captain and the approaching marines. Filled with gratitude and a protective urge, Luffy tries to wade past the crowd only to be caught by his elbows on both sides by the mayor and Makino.

"Don't be stupid, Luffy-kun. They are greater in number and stronger. You need to get out of here.”

A hand is placed on his mouth to stifle his protests. Already disoriented, he can’t put up much of a fight.

Unfortunately, a marine lanky spots their escape and directs his hoard towards them. Makino curses under her breath and runs towards the alleyway with the men in tow. She pushes the Mayor towards a corner and shushes him. With Luffy’s arm clutched firmly in her palm, she races towards the tree-lines, wanting to use the trees as her cover. 

As quick as the relief comes, it leaves as they are surrounded once again. Quick as lightning, Luffy is pulled away from her grasp and Makino is left grasping at empty air. Just like the teen, an arm is secured over her arms and torso, not letting her body move an inch.

“You! Girl! How dare you try to aid a fugitive?!”

Makino struggles against the hands, but it’s just a little too strong and a little too tight. She kicks her legs up and the man holding her curses viciously and throws her onto the ground. Upon seeing her, Luffy cries out in protest and weakly reaches for the barmaid.

A pipe smacks hard on the outstretched arm and before Makino, the boy who could be her son is hauled away.

* * *

The cage they are kept in is a dark thing, moist and sullen with overuse. Makino pulls her skirt tighter over her form, hoping to steer away from the biting wind. A child huddles near her passed out from exhaustion from searching for her mother.

Makino did not want to tell her that her mother had already been shot dead.

She grits her teeth and swipes at the bandana tied over her head. It’s been three days since Luffy was captured. She never saw him, just heard his screams. 

It’s the dead of the night and everyone around her just huddle together and sleep to conserve their energy. Rations are low and food is freely fed to the children first. Makino tilts back her head to rest on the cold bars, thinking back on the day everything went to hell.

_ ‘For the crime of opposing a government official and harbouring a wanted criminal, you all are hereby sentenced to imprisonment. Effective immediately.’ _

Makino blinks back tears as she remembers the ruthlessness of the attacks. She is exhausted, both mentally and physically and yet, the horrors plaguing her memory denies her any rest. 

“Machhan?”

Makino turns her head to the slumbering child, responding to the fond nickname given to the kids in her village. Mentally slapping her cheeks, she arranges a gentle smile on her face and leans forward.

“What is it, Yuu-chan?”

“When….when do we go home?” she whispers, playing with a loose thread on her torn frock, “I wanna see mama.”

Makino crushes the horrible feeling in her chest and hugs the girl to her chest, desperately trying not to cry.

“We’ll get out,” she promises, trying to ignore the second part of the question, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit of time, I honestly thought I could update it earlier but I was busy with my other work.   
> btw, I am kinda proud of my one-shots so please try to read it, I am sure you guys will love it!  
> Thank you~  
> Ask me any questions and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know your thought!


End file.
